Alkyl glycosides and alkyl oligoglycosides having alkyl radicals of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms are intermediates in the preparation of long-chain alkyl polyglycosides, which have surfactant properties. According to EP-A-0,099,183, the preparation of alkyl glucosides from aqueous saccharides and short-chain alcohols is carried out at elevated pressure and, preferably, in the presence of cosolvents. The reaction can be carried out in a stirred or tubular reactor, it being preferred to carry out the reaction in a stirred reactor.
In DE-A-3,623,246, no cosolvent is required in the reaction of aqueous saccharide with short-chain alcohol. The reaction can be carried out in stirred reactors operating continuously or batchwise. Preferably, a cascade of stirred reactors is used. However, the products of this process do not satisfy the high requirements of some applications with respect to colour.